Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic brush developing process using a magnetic carrier, which is used for the electrophotographic process or electrostatic printing process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a developing process in which scattering of a toner is prevented, both a good image density and a good line reproducibility can be simultaneously attained, and formation of sweeping traces by a magnetic brush and accumulation of dusts in the periphery of a dot image area can be prevented.